<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡Atrapen a Sans! by Nemururu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169459">¡Atrapen a Sans!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemururu/pseuds/Nemururu'>Nemururu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Police, Bad Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Supernatural Elements, comedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemururu/pseuds/Nemururu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De cuando Undertale estaba vigente, escribí esto. //</p><p>¡Sans es un fugitivo ladrón que ha escapado de la corte! <br/>Esto no iba en los planes del departamento de policía. </p><p>Se ha llegado a un punto en el que, es hora de sacar la "llave maestra"</p><p>《"¡En el nombre de la ley, alto ahí!" 》<br/>《" ¡Ha llegado Chara ladies!"》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Chara &amp; Frisk (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale), teemie/flowey</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ¡Derecho a abogado!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* Como sea dicho el suceso...</p><p>Habló el juez, acomodando los lentes que llevaba puestos. Ridículamente enormes.</p><p>* Sans Skelton … ¡Culpable!</p><p>Los susurros no tardaron en llenar la sala, ¿Cuál era el dicho crimen?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Sans era un buen danzante del tango, dominaba las armas de forma tan sincronizada como su baile.</p><p>Grandes aliados, le llevaron a cometer el crimen del siglo, el tan hablado, "La joya grande". Este consistió en la fortuna del hombre -cabra.- más adinerado de la zona. Con grandes bienes en la tierra.<br/>Había acabado con su fortuna, su esposa, y hasta su propia vida.</p><p>Sans, era todo un soslayo.</p><p>Una risa se oyó resonando en la sala del juicio final.</p><p>* ¿Por qué se esta riendo?</p><p>Grillby, nuestro juez del caso obviamente estaba molesto, ¿Cómo era posible que, estando al borde de una muerte crucial por dicho crimen, el canalla osara reírse? ¡Estaba loco!</p><p>* Hehe, todo esto ha sido tan...mh, conmovedor.</p><p>Hizo una pausa, haciendo comillas con sus huesudos dedos.</p><p>* Pero me parece que, hay que darle paso a algo más SANSacional, ¿No lo creen?</p><p>Aquella frase dejó atónito al público presente, ni hablar de prensa, morían por entrar a el juicio y lanzarse encima a hacer sus preguntas.</p><p>Hubiera sido posible, si no fuera por el estruendoso e inesperado ruido de una alarma.</p><p>* ¡Todos al suelo!</p><p>Se escuchó en la distancia, antes de que un golpe bastante fuerte golpeara con los vidrios de la sala; Una explosión.</p><p>* ¡Nye Hehe! ~</p><p>La densa nube de humo formada por tal explosión, dio el tiempo suficiente para que el esqueleto usara sus gaster blasters y noqueara a los policias que lo mantenían esposado.</p><p>* Ahora dormirán con los peces. ¡Paps!</p><p>Dada aquella señal, un helicóptero se hizo presente, logrando un bullicio y descontrol en la gente y monstruos cercanos al lugar. La prensa era la que más destacaba, fotografiando y filmando como verdaderos locos, la escena, horrible para el bien común, era oro para los susodichos.</p><p>* ¡Deténganlo, no lo dejen escapar!</p><p>Fue la orden que llegó desde el jefe policial, Omega Flowey.</p><p>* ¡Ese canalla es mío!</p><p>Se oyó el grito femenino, antes de que una fornida pez con cabello rojo saltara desde las puertas de la corte, persiguiendo a el helicóptero desde tierra. Se trataba de Undyne, la mejor policiaca que se podría encontrar en la área.</p><p>Pasó por los escombros provocados por la explosión, apoyándose de sus flechas, logró dificultar el paso del helicóptero.</p><p>Era buena en puntería.</p><p>Más eso, nunca sería suficiente.</p><p>El helicóptero, con dificultad lograba volar entre los grandes edificios del centro de la ciudad, manteniendo aún restos de los escombros antes mencionados.</p><p>Eso les brindó gran ventaja.</p><p>La pelirroja luchaba por salir intacta de los escombros.<br/>Podría ser la más fuerte de todo el departamento de policías, pero también tenía sus límites.</p><p>Logró salir, sin embargo aquellos restos le dejaron una herida en el rostro, lo cual dejaría una no muy linda cicatriz.</p><p>Demonios.</p><p>* ¡AGHHH! Estúpido esqueleto...</p><p>Tuvo que agacharse para poder calmar su agitada respiración.</p><p>* ¿Cansada pececilla?</p><p>Sus orbes parecieron salirse de su lugar.</p><p>* Tú, canalla...</p><p>* Vamos D, él iba a morir de igual manera...</p><p>* ¡No me llames D! Ya no formo parte de tus estúpidos jueguitos.</p><p>Y es que aquella policía, tenía su pasado en aquella banda criminal.</p><p>* Hehe, ¿Estúpidos? la traicionera fuiste tú...así que, yo no andaría cavando mi propia tumba~.</p><p>Fue en aquel momento de descuido por parte de la chica, que el esqueleto hizo aparecer abruptamente desde el suelo una fila de grandes huesos.</p><p>No alcanzó a salir al momento, por lo que quedo con horribles cicatrices por el abdomen y espalda.</p><p>Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.</p><p>Pero, al ver como estos se alejaban nuevamente en el aire, logró utilizar sus últimas fuerzas para hacer una llamada a través de su radio.</p><p>* Misión fallida, es hora de que... ellos...entren en acción.</p><p>* ¿Undyne? ¡Undyne! ¿Se encu---</p><p>No alcanzó a terminar, puesto a que la pez cayó desmayada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Malteadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>presentación de un flashback, integración de personajes protagónicos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…Por su parte.</p><p>* ¡JA! Te dije que nos la darían a mitad de precio. Y tú creías que no.~</p><p>El moreno suspiró, dando un sorbo a su malteada, compartida.</p><p>* Estas haciendo abuso de poder, Chara.</p><p>* ¡Eh! ¡No vengas con eso ahora! Pensar que lo hice pensando en nuestros bolsillos, que mal agradecido eres Frisk.~~</p><p>Rodó los ojos, volviendo a cerrarlos como usualmente hacía.</p><p>* Lo que tu digas, comandante.</p><p>Casi escupe de la malteada sobre Frisk.</p><p>* ¡H-Heh! ¡Hey!</p><p>Frisk volvió a rodar los ojos, esbozándole una pequeña sonrisita a su compañero.</p><p>Era un día de lo más tranquilo, y agradecía pasarlo con su ''partner'', compañero de "toda" la vida.<br/>O...al menos, desde que entró al jardín de infantes especiales.</p><p>Aún podía recordar el día, con lujo y detalles.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p> </p><p>Muchos niños sin padres u familiares que se responsabilizaran, eran cuidados en un jardín de infantes hasta una posible adopción, sean humanos o monstruos.</p><p>* ¡Niños! Compórtense por favor...tenemos a un nuevo compañero aquí.~</p><p>El nombrado agachó un poco su cabeza, manteniendo la mirada fija en su azulada maleta.</p><p>* Ha perdido a sus padres hace muy poco tiempo...Así que, sean buenos con él.</p><p>La joven mujer dio suaves empujoncitos a Frisk, buscando que este se uniera al resto de los niños. La mayoría parecía ser de su edad.</p><p>* Hum . . . ¿Hola . . . ?</p><p>Los niños seguían corriendo y jugando, sin notar la presencia del joven de características asiáticas, dejando al pobre cabizbajo.</p><p>¿Cómo era posible que pasara esto? Hace unos meses se encontraba feliz arreglando las vacaciones con su madre soltera.</p><p>Demonios.</p><p>Vaya suerte que conllevaba.</p><p>Brindando le una última mirada a la señorita que le invitó a pasar, agarró sus castas cosas y se aproximó a la zona más alejada de dicha escuela. Puso su maleta piso abajo y se sentó sobre esta, dando justamente la espalda a la cocina.</p><p>Frisk soltó un suspiro. No le era difícil adaptarse al cambio, pero, debía ser sincero, no le agradaba para nada.</p><p>E incluso se comenzó a aburrir . . .</p><p>* ¡Hey! ¿A donde vas?</p><p>Aquel grito le hizo dar un pequeño salto gracias a la sorpresa. Una sombra venía hacía él en la distancia, que a cada paso próximo dejaba ver su apariencia; Un chico, que visualmente se le aproximaba la misma edad que Frisk, o quizás hasta un poco mayor.</p><p>Él niño se posó al frente de Frisk, dándole una rápida mirada, Frisk le observó también . ¿Qué querrá . . . ?</p><p>* ¿Tienes chocolate?</p><p>Claro.</p><p>Aquella extraña e irrelevante pregunta dejo consternado a el de piel morena, qué al notar la impaciencia del otro, solo se limitó a hablar con la verdad.</p><p>* Huh . . . no.</p><p>Más que confirmarlo, parecía dudar de sus palabras, cortesía de la conmoción del momento.</p><p>* . . . Entonces, muévete, vamos. Me tapas la cocina.</p><p>Un semblante bastante molesto se hizo paso entre su rostro, ¿Quién se creía que era?</p><p>Aún con esos molestos pensamientos, Frisk se echó a un lado, dejándole el paso libre al muchacho de pómulos exageradamente carmines.</p><p>Lo volvía a repetir en su mente, pero . . . y mil demonios, ¡No se podría acostumbrar a ese lugar jamás!</p><p>En cuanto averigüe el nombre del chico, le hará un apodo molesto. Sí, ¡Era muy malvado!</p><p>* Eres nuevo, ¿verdad chinito?</p><p>Bufó molesto. Creía que no volvería a escuchar cosas así en su vida.</p><p>* No me llames así. Y lo soy.</p><p>Desvió su mirar, observando cualquier cosa menos al chico que ahora traía consigo una barrita de chocolate negro.</p><p>Maldición.</p><p>* Como sea. ¿Te molesta ese apodo? A mí me parece perfecto para ti, eh . . . como sea que te llames.</p><p>* Es Frisk. Y no, no es perfecto para mí en absoluto.</p><p>El chico de pómulos dulces se echó a reír a carcajadas, lo cuál llamó la atención de un pequeño chico cabra que traía entre sus . . . ¿patas? una bola de color carmín.</p><p>A Frisk le recordó a las mejillas del chico.</p><p>* ¡Chara! Haz tardado un montón, y ---</p><p>Cayó en cuenta de que el chico de suéter verde no se encontraba solo.</p><p>Le dedicó una corta sonrisa.</p><p>* Oh, Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?</p><p>* Yo soy--</p><p>* ¡Se llama Frisk y es chino! hahaha~</p><p>Fulminó con la mirada al chico que se encontraba de pie a su lado. Si no fuese porque estaba en contra de la violencia, le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la rodilla descubierta por los shorts cafés.</p><p>* ¡Chara! No enojes al chico . . . ¿Te parece un buen lugar?</p><p>* No lo conozco . .</p><p>* ¡Ya se! ¿Y si le invitamos a jugar y de paso le mostramos el lugar? Se ve que el chino no quiere andar solito.</p><p>Y, se atrevió a llamarle por tercera vez así. Frisk no aguantó el propinarle un leve golpe en la rodilla, Chara soltó un inaudible "Auch".</p><p>* Me . . . Me parece bien.</p><p>Procurando que su maleta estuviese bien escondida (no confiaba mucho en los otros niños) abandonó el lugar, para adentrarse a donde el otro par de humano - monstruo jugaban.</p><p>* Mira, Chi--- Frisk. Lo que te vamos a mostrar, es nuestro lugar secreto, no puedes mostrárselo ni contárselo a nadie, ni si quiera a Annoying.</p><p>Más que en las propias palabras, Frisk se concentró en el extraño nombre, ¿Quién era Annoying ? Y, peor aún. ¿Quién demonios le pondría a su hijo Annoying?</p><p>Más tarde averiguaría que se trataba de un perro.</p><p>Sin más, se adentró por el pequeño agujero que rodeaba la reja, escondido detrás de unos robustos arbustos e inimaginables enredaderas.</p><p>Un bosque, bastante bonito a su parecer.</p><p>Pero, momento . . .</p><p>¿¡Que demonios hacía un bosque en medio de la ciudad!?</p><p>"Este lugar es cada vez más irracional" Se cuestionaba Frisk.</p><p>Maldición.</p><p>Y así fue, pasaron toda la tarde jugando, momentos en los cuales averiguó que el castaño se llamaba Chara (le llamó "cuchara" en venganza) y que él otro chico, el cuál asistía solamente por que era la única escuela que le aceptaba, Asriel.</p><p>Logró tomarle confianza a los dos, pese a que ocasionalmente este discutía con Chara, pero era lo de menos.</p><p>Ambos humanos parecían tener bastante 'conexión'</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>A unos niveles peligrosos.</p><p>Llevaban tres largos años en aquel establecimiento, cinco para Chara, cuando a los chicos se les había ocurrido la idea de hacer una "maldad".</p><p>Frisk en su lecho de chico bueno, se negaba, pero Chara . . .</p><p>Sí que resultaba maldadoso ese chico.</p><p>habían cambiado de ropa, con ello, fingiendo ser el otro, para en la noche poder emboscar el refrigerador, que guardaba todo el chocolate que comían los más pequeños.</p><p>. . . Esta claro de quien fue la idea.</p><p>Una cosa llevó a la otra, pero, lo que Frisk no se esperaba (ni mucho menos Chara) era que, al impregnarse con el ser del otro, sus almas se habían fundido en una.</p><p>Un suceso un tanto extraño, que solo sucedió con cuatro pares de niños en el mundo, en distintas épocas.</p><p>Sin mencionar que, en uno de esos pares, la presión del alma ajena era tan fuerte, que le arrebató la vida.</p><p>Fue la primera vez que se enfrentaron con un monstruo. Él cual trataba de robar los impuestos de la escuela donde vivían.</p><p>Mera coincidencia les tocó.</p><p>*</p><p>Luego de ello, fueron llevados a la universidad de Pediatría, a hacer una investigación de ambos niños. Resultaba ser positivo.</p><p>Estaban fundidos el uno al otro, en alma.</p><p>Sin embargo, Frisk podía tomar mayor control del cuerpo, Chara, de la mente.</p><p>Solo si querían unirse.</p><p>* Frisk . . . ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando, tonto.</p><p>* ¿Ah? Perdón, Chara. Estaba recordando algunas cosas.</p><p>Una sonrisa indirecta se poso en las comisuras de Chara, suponía saber que estaba pensando el otro, lo sentía.</p><p>Y estaba en lo cierto.</p><p>* ¿No te parece tranquilo el ambiente? Me gusta mucho salir contigo, Chara.</p><p>* Oh, me alegra oír e--- Demonios, ¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?</p><p>Habló tosco, observando su radio policiaca, que muy pocas veces había sonado en la vida de ambos, era extraño oírle.</p><p>Mientras Chara hablaba con el jefe que llamaba, Frisk llevó su atención a otro lado.</p><p>Una señorita de muchos ojos y dos altas coletas se aproximaba a ellos.</p><p>* Les traje sus malteadas~ ahuhu.</p><p>Algo andaba mal con esa chica, y Frisk lo notó enseguida, encima, ¿Por qué . . . ?</p><p>* Chara . . . ¿Pediste más malteada?</p><p>Al no obtener respuesta sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, reaccionando.</p><p>* ¡Chara al suelo!</p><p>Al momento de empujar a su compañero (y cayendo junto a él) un fuerte ruido a disparos colectivos comenzó a resonar en el lugar, la gente que se encontraba cerca reaccionó alarmada y aterrada, escapando por donde podían.</p><p>Hubieron heridos . . . siendo que a quien querían, era al par de policías.</p><p>* PERO QUE DEMONIOS.</p><p>* ¡Chara, no hay tiempo! ¿Qué te dijeron?</p><p>Al estar completamente alejados y escondidos, Chara tomó el aire suficiente como para alcanzar a hablar.</p><p>* Nos . . . Nos necesitan.</p><p>* ¿¡Que!?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>